Dream On
by owlfawn
Summary: At St. Nathan's, Claire works hard in order to achieve her dream of becoming someone of high regard. However, when a new transfer student arrives, he causes her love life to shake up all of her future plans. Will she be able to hold onto her dream, or will a new one take its place?


St. Nathan's Private School: a place where those who strive to be the best go for education. The tuition is high, the students are required to pass high difficulty classes, and the graduates become those cherished in the outside world. Everything about the school was held with high regard.

For Claire, though, it was a nightmare. She struggled to pay the tuition and had to work a part-time job, all on top of being the student body president and having the highest grades. The hard work was worth it, though, because it would help her accomplish her dream of becoming someone respectable and powerful. The President was a bit of a long-shot, but she wanted something as close to that as possible.

But for the time being, she was stuck at St. Nathan's.

**-x-x-x-x-**

"Claire, let me borrow your notebook!" Ann whined, tugging on Claire's sleeve lightly. The blonde sighed, giving her friend a look.

"Don't tell me you forgot yours…" Ann could only smile sheepishly, rubbing the back of her neck. Claire rolled her eyes, but got out her notebook anyways. "Give it back at the end of the lunch, alright? That should be enough time for you to copy it all. And don't get anything on it like last time!"

Ann nodded, her long braid waving about. "Thanks, Claire! I owe you~!" The redhead ran back to her own seat, getting out some lined paper to begin copying the work. Claire stood up, and then walked over to the door to make sure no one was late.

"Let's go, class will start soon!" she yelled, one hand by her mouth. Several students bid farewell to their friends, then hurried into the classroom. The final bell rang, and Claire closed the door and went back to her seat to wait for the class to begin.

After a few minutes, the teacher arrived and stood in the front. He cleared his throat, his old voice rough and raspy. "Listen up, everyone. Sit down. I've got news for you all." The classroom quickly quieted down, everyone eager to hear the news.

"As some of you may have heard, we're getting a new student tomorrow. I don't want you all to scare them away, so please be kind to them when they arrive, alright? I know how you guys can get…" A few students protested jokingly, and then the silence returned. "Now then, let's begin class with the roll call…"

As the class's hour passed, Claire worked diligently as always. Though, she couldn't help but be curious about the new student. She would be the one to show them around, so she hoped their personalities didn't clash… The bell brought Claire out of her thoughts and she quickly gathered her things, heading to the next class. She was always the first one there, no matter the class.

When lunch came around, Claire took her seat at her usual table. Obviously the first one there, she just patiently waited for her friends. They all came in one leisurely group, walking at the same pace that was just too slow for Claire. They took their seats at the table and conversation filled the air.

"Hey, Claire, here's your notebook!" Ann slid it over to her, grinning her usual wide smile. Claire nodded and muttered thanks as she placed it into her bag. The person next to her leaned closer, whistling as if impressed.

"Geez, lose your notebook again, Ann? Did you leave it at home or what?" Claire looked up and laughed. Gray had a teasing tone to his voice, making Ann puff her cheeks in annoyance at her cousin.

"N-No! I just didn't get some of the notes, is all…"

"Now, now, lying gives you wrinkles, Ann!" Popuri giggled, nudging the redhead.

"I'm not lying!" Ann lied, blushing in embarrassment. Everyone just laughed, moving onto the next topic.

"So, how was your weekend, Claire? Still working as a waitress?" Kai asked, leaning his arms on the table. "Doesn't that suck?"

Claire rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Well, sorry I can't be rich like you guys! Some people have to work for what they want, you know!" She stuck her tongue out, a childish act, but it made the insult seem less rude.

"Yeah, yeah, just remember you can always marry a rich guy so you don't have to work so hard!" Kai said, then laughed. Claire just rolled her eyes again and huffed.

"Yeah right, like I'd marry someone who wouldn't let me work! That's just degrading."

"Ahhh, c'mon, I'm kidding. We all know you like to work hard. You must be a masochist or something, always taking on the hard work." Kai gave her a sleezy grin, making Claire blush and look away.

"N-No way!" Flora, who was sitting at the corner, interjected. "Claire's too innocent for stuff like that."

"I agree." Ann nodded. "She's too cute for kinky stuff like that."

"G-Guys, can we not talk about my sexual preferences at the lunch table?" Claire was blushing like mad, and desperately wanted the conversation to end.

"Are you saying we can talk about it elsewhere~?" Popuri gave Kai a jab in the ribs, making him grunt and pout. "Sorry…"

Claire just shook her head and sighed. "Just eat your lunch, guys." Claire got out her bagged lunch, since the food at school was too expensive. She grabbed her sandwich first, taking a bite out of it. The rest followed suit, some getting up to go buy from the cafeteria. Claire felt a hand on her shoulder, and she looked up.

"You want me to get you anything?" Gray asked, one eyebrow quirked.

"Oh, no thanks, I'm fine with this." Claire smiled, and he gave a small smile back, then went on his way. Claire returned to eating her sandwich, finishing as the tabled filled back up. The conversation was short, and not much happened. The bell rang and everyone split up, Claire walking with Gray to their next class.

"Claire… Slow down; you're going too fast for me to keep up."

"Then hurry up! You know I'm always there before the bell rings."

"Claire, we have around five more minutes and it's just at the end of the hall. Slow down." He reached out and tugged at her collar, making her stop long enough for him to catch up. The blonde just huffed, but slowed her pace a little bit.

"So, I was wondering, Claire…" Gray started, but someone from the classroom called the girl's name.

"Ah- Sorry, Gray. Tell me about it later, okay? I've got to go help them out." Gray nodded and she ran off to the classroom. The boy sighed exasperatedly. She always managed to get away just in time…

As the last class ended, Claire approached Gray in the outdoor area. "Hey, what was it you were going to tell me about?" she asked, walking towards the direction of the coffee vendor.

"Hm? Oh, that. Well, I was wondering if yo-"

"CLAIRE!" Ann's yell could be heard throughout the whole courtyard, the girl running towards them at an alarming pace. Claire just stared at her in shock.

"Wh-What's the matter?! Why are you running like that?" Ann ran to Claire and hugged her tightly, practically clinging to her.

"I accidentally told Kai about Popuri's crush, and now Popuri is gonna kill me!" Tears were starting to form in Ann's eyes. Claire just patted her head, a sweet smile on her face.

"Well, you get what you deserve. I've got to go."

"WHAT?! NO, CLAIRE DON'T LEAVE ME." Ann held on tighter, Claire's smile becoming one of passive aggression.

"Leave me out of your problems! I've got things to do!"

"Ann, she's got to go to work…" Gray gave his cousin an annoyed expression, pissed that he had missed his chance again. Slowly but surely, Claire pried Ann off of her and started walking towards the gate.

"Sorry, Gray. We can talk tomorrow or something, alright?" Claire waved as she walked away, giving an apologetic smile. The boy just sighed and gave a weak wave back.

"Ann? Where are you?!" Popuri rounded the corner of a building, spotted Ann, and made a mad dash towards her.

"GRAY, HELP!" Ann screamed, clinging to his arm.

"Leave me out of it, too. This is your own fault."

"Heeeeelp meeeeee!" Ann whined, tugging on his sleeve. Gray just started to walk away, making Ann panic and take off before Popuri could get to her, both girls yelling as they went off into the distance.

Gray sighed and walked towards the gate, ready to go home. Kai, Cliff, and Rock met him at the gate, Rock throwing an arm around his shoulder.

"So, did you ask her out?! C'mon man, tell me the details!"

"No." Gray grunted, obviously annoyed.

"There's always tomorrow, right?" Cliff gave an awkward thumbs up, doing his best to reassure his friend.

"… I guess so." Gray shoved his hands into his pockets, wondering if he really would get the chance.

* * *

A/N: _Well, there you have it. Chapter one of my new fic! I hope you like it, because I'm really looking forward to writing this story. Leave your thoughts in the reviews! I can't wait to hear what you guys have to say~._

_Also, this fic will be a love triangle fic, consisting of characters from the games HM: (m)FOMT & DSCute. _

_Let me know what pairings you want, yeah? ( 7 O)_


End file.
